


Ring

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Kara proposed to Lena and got wet in the process





	Ring

Kara had been planning this for months. She had annoyed Alex so much with all the details, but she could see Alex was happy for her every time she helped her find a solution to a problem.

The elevator doors opened and Kara hastily walked to Lena’s office, waving at Jess when she passed her desk. She took in a deep breath before opening the door and entering.

  
Lena was sitting behind her desk, signing papers when she walked in. It was a usual sight for the blonde. The raven-haired beauty was so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t even heard her enter.

  
“I hope you are hungry” Kara said with a smile. Lena looked up at her and physically relaxed when her green eyes locked with blue.

  
“I’m starving” She said with a soft smile and accepted the kiss from Kara. “I have to read this last page, sign it and then I will be all yours for our date.”

Five minutes later Lena had finished the paper, closed her computer and packed her things. The couple wished Jess goodnight on their way to the elevators. The woman was packing away her things as well, ready to leave for the day. Kara blushed when the assistant gave her two thumbs and hurriedly made sure her girlfriend hadn't seen. The two walked out of L-Corp and straight into Lena’s car, as the driver asked where to go.

“To National City’s Park please” Kara said with a smile while putting her seatbelt on.  


Lena raised her eyebrow and asked “Why are we going to the park?” 

“You will see” Kara answered. She could see Lena was debating whether she should ask more or not. Lena chose the latter and so they fell into an easy chatter, discussing their day for the short trip to the park.

Coming to a stop the driver hurried around and opened the door for the two women, handing Kara the basket she stored on the front seat.

  
“Wait, are we having a picnic?” Lena asked in surprise, her face lighting up when Kara nodded. She looped her hand around Kara’s, the one that wasn’t holding the basket and walked with her. 

The two soon arrived at Kara’s chosen spot next to the lake, facing west for the soon to be setting sun. The blonde spread the blanket on the grass and started unpacking the basket. Various containers of food, two wine glasses and a wine bottle. She set everything up and helped Lena sit down. They ate, Kara eating most of the food, and Lena’s heart warmed when Kara offered her some of her potstickers. The day that Kara did that for the very first time was the day she knew Kara truly loved her, but that is a story for another time. Their chatter was easygoing. Talking about anything and everything they could think of, one topic flowing into another seamlessly.

  
After finishing their food and half of the wine bottle Kara helped Lena to her feet and put a song on from her phone. The two began swaying slowly, arms wrapped around each other.

  
“What is the occasion for all this” Lena asked while looking at her girlfriend suspiciously.

  
Kara blushed a bit “Can’t I prepare a romantic dinner for my girlfriend?” she asked and rolled her eyes when Lena stopped their sway and looked at her with more suspicion than before.

  
“What did you do..?” She asked.

  
“Wha- Nothing…” Kara answered and groaned when the brunette burst into laughter.

  
They danced for a little longer when Kara noticed the sun started setting. “Come on, let's go on the bridge. I want to show you something” she said while tagging the shorter woman along.

  
They stopped in the middle of the bridge and Lena turned to look at the now setting sun. “What did you want to sh-” she asked while turning to Kara and gasped when she saw her. Kara was down on one knee; in her hands, a velvet box, opened, with a shining ring inside. “Kara, I-”

  
“Please let me speak. I prepared a speech” the blonde requested and took a deep breath when Lena nodded.

  
“Lena, I’ve been in love with you since the day my cousin and I walked into your office and accused you of the Venture explosion, even though it was mostly Clark because I was tagging along because I wasn’t sure what I wa-”

  
“Darling, you’re rambling” Lena chuckled

  
“Right, sorry.” Kara cleared her throat and continued her speech “I knew there was something special about you from the first time I saw you and even though it took us two years to realise how in love we were, I still loved every moment we spent together becoming friends and then Best Friends. The night you asked me to be your girlfriend I was the happiest I have ever been and according to Alex, I was float sleeping the next day. I was so high I was inches away from the ceiling.

  
“Kara..”

  
“I know. I know. I’m rambling again but I’m almost done.” she cleared her throat “Οn Krypton we didn’t have the whole ‘drop on one knee and propose with a ring’ because marriages were arranged”.

  
“Honey..”

  
“...and if we were lucky we would fall in love with our partner, but here I know that we are meant to be even without an advanced technology marriage arranger.”

  
“Sweety t-”

  
“I’m almost done. I have no doubt that if we grew up on Krypton we would be arranged together because you would be the perfect parent. I love you Lena and nothing can change my mind. Lena Kieran Luthor, will yo-”

  
“ _ Kara _, the ring fell into the lake” Lena rushed out. She looked on as Kara’s flustered face from the speech turned into a shocked one.

  
Kara slowly looked down at the now-empty opened box. Her eyes glanced lower at the bridge floor. It was wooden and there was a space between each plank.

  
“ **OMG** THE _ RING _” Kara stood up, gave the box to Lena and jumped over the side of the bridge into the lake without a second’s thought.

  
_ “KARA _ , _ WAIT _” Lena screamed after her.

  
The lake was deep and dirty and the fact that the sun had mostly set didn't help. Kara swam under the bridge where they were standing and looked around with her enhanced eyesight. She had to do a trip or two to the surface for air but in the end, she had managed to find it at the bottom of the lake.

  
She slowly made her way to the grass where Lena was waiting along with the rest of their family and friends. They had been hidden behind the several trees in order to surprise them with champagne after the proposal. Kara cringed and the huge grin Alex had on her face while multiple phones were recording her walking out of the lake.   
  
Lena rushed to her and threw the blanket around her, ignoring the fact that the Kryptonian couldn’t get cold. “What were you thinking?” she asked half worried, half amused.   


Kara smiled and fell on her knee once again. She held the ring between her fingers triumphantly and reached out to take ahold Lena’s left hand. “I was thinking of asking you to be my wife. Will you mar-”

  
Kara hadn’t gotten to finish her question as Lena had tackled her with multiple kisses, saying yes in between them in delight.

  
Alex’s was the first to congratulate them.

  
  
Alex was also the reason the video of the proposal was played multiple times on their wedding day.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to do some Supercorp-tober one-shots based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/kmsdraws/status/1179104623681916928
> 
> I hope I will manage to write as many prompts as possible. Can’t wait to torture Batsy with daily editing. 
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
